Mountain Dew Ice
Mountain Dew Ice is a clear, lemon-lime Mountain Dew flavor released on Martin Luther King Day of 2018. It was leaked on September 2017 by the YouTube channel myCountyMarket. Another YouTuber by the name of Avery Heaney TV and his friends had found Mountain Dew Ice as a 2017 prototype in this video. History Mountain Dew Ice is first seen in a YouTube video that myCountyMarket posted on Sept. 8th, 2017, as seen in the background on one of the shelves. A few weeks later, myCountyMarket posted a review concerning the flavor, revealing that it was going to be released around the Super Bowl of 2018. Mountain Dew Ice was later released in stores on Martin Luther King Day of 2018. On January 22nd, 2018, it was announced by Mountain Dew Canada’s Facebook Page that Mountain Dew Ice would join the lineup as a permanent flavor. On February 4th, 2018, a promotion aired during Super Bowl LII featuring 2 new snacks: Doritos Blaze and Mountain Dew Ice. In early April 2018, Mountain Dew Ice became available in 16.9 ounce bottles in all Walmart stores in the U.S. By late May 2018, it was released in select grocery stores around the U.S. Description Mountain Dew Ice is a lemon-lime flavored soda with a splash of real juice, and is clear in color. Trivia * Mountain Dew Ice is featured in the YouTube channel myCountyMarket along with four other limited edition flavors: Game Fuel (Tropical Smash), Arctic Burst, Holiday Brew, Merry Mash-Up. * Mountain Dew Ice is the 2nd clear soda that has been produced in the Mountain Dew lineup, the first being Dewshine. * Avery Heaney TV is a YouTuber that had found Holiday Brew and Mountain Dew Ice prior to their official releases in his videos. * Mountain Dew Ice and MDX formerly had a similar bottle design, which are shaped vastly different from the regular dome-like bottles, and have grooves towards the bottom for holding. These types of dome bottles are used in some other Pepsi products. Since Ice's official release, it is now sold in Sidekick bottles instead of the dome design. * In the prototype release of Mountain Dew Ice, there were various minor changes to the container; the bottle type was changed from a unique design to a Sidekick bottle, and the label design was changed. This is the only flavor that has had multiple changes to its container design prior to its official release. Gallery Website Background properties dew_ice_ice_bg.png|The ice background for the website. dew_ice_bg.1de9f5bbdb675b65740f0aaaac48e6c8.jpg|A concrete background. shard-1.png|Shard #1 shard-2.png|Shard #2 shard-3.png|Shard #3 shard-4.png|Shard #4 shard-5.png|Shard #5 smoke-1.png|Smoke #1 smoke-2.png|Smoke #2 smoke-3.png|Smoke #3 smoke-4.png|Smoke #4 smoke-5.png|Smoke #5 Bottles, Wallpapers etc. Mountain Dew Ice Prototype Bottle Design.png|Mountain Dew Ice's Sidekick prototype bottle design (Front Side). Fa428d98254222bc2c306ec2d1d4d4c5.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice's Sidekick prototype bottle design (Back Side). Mountain Dew Ice Prototype 2 Liter Bottle Design.png|Mountain Dew Ice's 2 Liter prototype bottle design (Front Side). Mountain Dew Ice release date.png|The release date of Mountain Dew Ice. Mtn-Dew-Ice-Bottle.jpg|Promotional artwork for Mountain Dew Ice in Dome Bottles. Mtn-Dew-Ice-Can.jpg|Promotional artwork for Mountain Dew Ice in Cans. Mtn-Dew-Ice-2liter.jpg|Promotional artwork for Mountain Dew Ice in 2 Liters. 52931858.jpg|Front side of Mountain Dew Ice's (20oz Sidekick bottle design) 52931858 Alt01.jpg|Back side of Mountain Dew Ice's (20oz Sidekick bottle design) Mountain Dew Ice in 20 oz bottles.png|A photo of Mountain Dew Ice in 20 oz dome bottles. MTN DEW ICE.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice 20 oz dome bottle with black concrete background. (As seen in Mountain Dew's website). Mountain Dew Ice in Canada.png|A photo of Mountain Dew Ice from Canada in dome bottles. Mountain Dew Ice Dew Your Science Project.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice only at 7-Eleven in Canada. Mountain Dew Ice Canada Can Design.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice in Canada. Mountain Dew Ice in bottles and cans.png|Mountain Dew Ice in bottles and cans. Mountain Dew Ice in 12 pack of 12 oz cans.png|Mountain Dew Ice 12 pack of 12 oz cans. Mountain Dew Ice in alternative 12 pack of 12 oz cans.png|Mountain Dew Ice in alternative 12 pack of 12 oz cans. Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:Clear Flavors Category:Test Flavors Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:International Flavor Category:Canada Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs